User talk:Virtualstuart
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Virtualstuart! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Benjamin Sisko" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur (Talk) 2011-02-10T16:14:05 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. archive page Talk pages Many thanks for all of your helpful hints. As a new user, I appreciate the guidance of the administrators. Please note that the vast majority of quotes I had used were already placed in their respective episodes, which I then copied to the Benjamin Sisko article. So I was merely following what presumably you have already read and critiqued. Of course, if there are different standards for different quotes, this can create confusion. However, in an attempt to follow the guidance to the letter, I removed some and shortened others. But in future, it's rather off-putting for you to comment and criticize on every thing I do. And frankly, it takes the fun out of contributing. I read the talk page link you sent me, and archiving is recommended for debates and discussions on particular topics that go too long. You weren't discussing a particular Star Trek subject, you were merely trying to inform me of several policies, which I've read. Consequently, I don't see the value in keeping it here. :It is not my intention to be "off-putting" or critical- only to help you learn how things are done here. As for comments on your talk page, it is good to keep a record of them somewhere so others don't tell you the same thing over and over, and as a reminder to yourself. If you want to remove the automatic welcome, that's fine, but it is best to keep other posts somewhere, be it on this page or an archive page that you create.--31dot 02:34, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, your statement that my choice of quotes didn't give any insight into Captain Sisko came accross as rude and snide. --Virtualstuart 02:58, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry you felt that way, but that was in no way whatsoever my intention. --31dot 03:04, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, as I stated, my choice of quotes went to the very essence of Sisko, as the Emissary, a widower, an officer and the man who tricked the Romulans into the war. You're free to disagree, of course. But I would request that you not write on my talk page again unless it's absolutely necessary.--Virtualstuart 03:17, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't intend to- but I wish you well and offer assistance to you if you ever need it.--31dot 03:28, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi and Welcome! Hi there. Just wanted to say "hello" and welcome to Memory Alpha. If you have any questions or would just like to chat, drop me a line! -- TrekFan Open a channel 02:33, February 16, 2011 (UTC)